the difference
by ms1enonly
Summary: what if bianca was never dead and shes back fully alive and more powerful than ever. alot of things in this book is different from what had happened in the real series. bianca has now joined luke. so read on and find out what happens and please preview.!


rachel travis- the author

this story goes on from percy jackson and the olympian series and i made it to what if things didnt go on the way they were told its different from the series and i hope you like it!

i just started at fanfiction and this is my first story. give rates on your opinions on how it could get better or if u think its good already! thank you

-*the goddess*

chapter1:introduction of the plan.

since i was little i knew there was something different about me and when someone actually comes to see if your alive and tells you your a demigod is feels so not real ant that your in a dream. my name is bianca and i have a brother named nico and i went on a quest when i was twelve and the other people i was with were percy jackson, grover underwood, thalia, and a hunter of artemis zoe nightshade. i saved their lives and they left me there to die. thank god my father-hades sent some ghosts to save me before i died full and now i am almost 16. i will get revenge on them because they qit on me and they owe me their lives and they still think im dead when i am not. right now i am aboard the princess andromeda with luke-my fiance and we plan to take over the olympians. and how i take part in this is only a child of the big three-hades,zeus, and poseidon. the old lords of the seas are on our side and we have spys and monsters and recruitments and all that. the old lords of the seas stole the cow serpent also known as bessie. and when i turn 16-two days from now- i will sacrifice it and the titan kronos will gain power and we all will take over. people and heroes have tried to stop us but since were growiing were just to

strong. i dont know how my father knows but now he regrets ever having me but i dont care because he should have joined us in ythe fiest place. and this is my story, my adventure, and my 2 the guests

"do you really think our plan is going to work" i asked luke

"yes i have full confidence in you" he answered.

i hated how people could hate luke i know that annabeth and thalia both liked him and i see how cause even though we plan to invade mount olympus that didnt mean we were such bad people and i dont know if u dont understand this but we are still people that just need some power. in my mind luke is sweeet and kind and very handsome he is good at mostly everything.

"will kronos fully appear as i sacrifice the cow serpent or what would i have to do?" i asked

"you will gain power that no other god has and will be more powerful than all the big three put togeather and how kronos will get power is you must give it up and when you do it will go into the coffin and he will rise with power and thank us all for our loyalty and greatness" he had answered that as if he knew we would suceed and we wouldnt fail whivh gave me much confidence.

we were on the princess andromeda in the hudson bay somewhere north in canada we just needed not to be found untill my 16th birthday. the hellhounds and other monsters were dealing with the demigods and our other crew people. when some cheerleaders came on to the boat. they looked like normal highschool girls except the smell that lingered off of them. they were empousai some time of vampire with mismatched legs but they looked like something that we would get along with. there were 7 of them and luke said

"what do you empousai want?"

"this is cassandra, tamara, and delphina, madison, nicole, and natalie" she pointed to the other girls.

"i am tammi" she said

"what do you want" luke asked again.

"we are here to help you we only seek revenge not power" the one that was nicole had answered.

"revenge against who?" i asked suddenly interested.

"the boy whos father controls the sea" delphina answered with hatred in her eyes.

"percy jackson" tamara corrected.

"that makes two of us that hate him and want him dead" i muttered thinking of how he always toys with my brothers mind.

if i had a chace to see nico i would convince him to join us but he is to busy either with my father or at thet ruddy camp half blood. wherever he is he is always protected and thats why i have been trying to get luke to have us all invade the camp and tear it all down. he says he will think about it.

the empousai had stayed with us and are now staying on the princess andromeda. i reminded luke of the invasion aand he said we shall tomorow morning at dawn when they least expect it. the empousai was in charge of percy and annabeth i was to be fighting along with luke and the monsters to take down the camp. and knowing thalia if she were to hear about this she would come to help along with the other hunters. i was once a hunter and immortal but then when they thought i was dead the connection with me and artemis had died leaving me demi god again.

chapter 3 the invasion

i was up all night figuring out battle plans for everyone. the empousai stayed in the lower deck where it was cold, dark, and moist. all the monsters would fight with us and try to take down as many campers as they could luke and i would take down mr. D and chiron as much as we could and if anyone was still left we would either hold them hostage or make them join us. as night turned to dawn we got our weapons and armor ready. i would have the sword destructeur de tous les which means destroyer of all in french. cause it was made in france. and it can destroy all kinds of creatures from ghosts to humans to monsters to aliens. anything at made our way back to the united states over night and we were two towns away from camp halfblood. we marched toward the street people were looking but they couldnt see anything dangerous through the mist.

we marched up halfblood hill. the empousai sliced the dragon in half that was gaurding The fleece. i took it down from the tree and put it in my bag. we crossed the border that was supposedly supposed to protect the campers from monsters. i snuck off to the hermes cabin and snuck around the other campers toward nico, while the empousai went to the poseidon cabin and the others took of to the other cabins. i went in and there was nico fast asleep. i woke up and he stared at me going white.

"bianca what? whered? how? um er...." he stammered questionly.

"shut up and come with me im saving you" i half pleaded half demanded.

he got up lazily and got his stuff i took him outside and told him to hide he took off to the edges of the woods.

i went with luke to where chiron was and mr. D. the authorities houses. we took our swords out and went inside.

we walked a little forward and the door slammed shut behind luke, three monsters, and i. we came very alert and there was chiron by the front door in wheel chair form. why wasnt he in fighting mode didnt he know we came here to kill him?

"hello bianca, luke" he said casually and sleepily and concernive.

"hello chiron" i answered.

"why are you doing this Bianca? what are you getting out of it?"

"thats funny you should ask considering you dont know who my father is" i said hateful.

"do you even know who he is?" he questioned.

that got me fumed. how dare he question my knowledge.

"enlighten me bianca and tell me" he said.

"why should i so you can go tell the gods if you make it out of here alive?" i questioned.

"wow bianca are you questioning your mad skills?" he asked sarcastically.

"not likely but if you shall know my father is Hades lord of the underworld!" i yelled back.

i could now hear screams outside i hoped they all were suffering under krono's army.

chiron looked out the door horrorstruck and shocked.

"so all of the big three have broken their law?" he asked.

"no i was born almost a hundred years ago before the prophecy had become and their law had started" i said.

"but you look so young" he said shocked.

"where is mr. d?" i asked changing the subject.

"he is with athena and aphrodite and apollo"

"why?" i asked "trying to get some advice, love, and light?" i asked amused.

just then luke grunted bringing me back to the situation.

"yes" i said "lets get this over with" i told him.

"ok chiron you can either join us or die fighting pick your fate:death or power?" i sneered half knowing what he was to choose.

"i dont think i can choose my own fate i lead that to the three fates" he exclaimed.

"well then your string must be very very short right now along with the other campers at this bloody place" i told him.

luke and i drew our swords and pointed it at him. he didnt move or budge.

in one movement he was dead. luke stabbed him in the heart making his sword go all the way through chiron's body.

we went outside and the sun was shinig up in the sky. the empousai had killed percy jackson. he lay on the now they were moving through the other campers one by one. most of them were gone by now. only few monsters had vanished and the only campers left were clarisse, beckendorf, one of the stoll brothers, and a dionysus kid, a hermes kid,an athena kid, and one from aphrodite and then there was grover playing his reed pipes.

"stop" i yelled really loud.

everyone looked at me and stopped-which was really surprising.

"now campers you dont have to be fighting us when you could be joining us, chiron is already dead"

some looked at me like i need to be dead others were just confused.

"why should we join you when you guys stand no chance untill kronos gains more power and that might not be untill two more years" the athena girl said.

that was a good question knowing that her mom was athena-goddess of wisdom.

"thank you for evaluating your chances with us but thats not true. i am daughter of hades also known as one of the big three and i will be turning 16 in one more day and i will sacrifice the cow serpent which will give me power that i shall give to kronos and will be rewarded for so jjoin us and you have the same reward" i answered.

they thought about it finally made a decision.

the ones that kept fightin and eventually died were beckendorf, athena's kid, aphrodite's kid, and grover. the others-clarisse, collin stoll, the dionysus kid, and the hermes's kid which was lukes half all left our new recruitments, the empousai, the monsters, and luke and i headed back to the princess adromeda.


End file.
